


Eyes blue, so calm but traumatic and he's going down, just like the planet

by CrossTheBoss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Child Abuse, Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, Haphephobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Togami Byakuya Needs Help, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trans Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: Byakuya can usually control himself when he is touched. In fact he's learnt not to even flinch at it, but right now all he can see is his brother's hand on his shoulder and he panics.Or, Byakuya has a panic attack when a random Future Foundation Agent touches him.Guys this isn't finished I just posted it or it would be deleted nbbcgfdx
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 69





	Eyes blue, so calm but traumatic and he's going down, just like the planet

**Author's Note:**

> The song is not mine I just adapted it to fit Byakuya
> 
> Danganronpa is not mine either
> 
> None of the characters are mine, not even the random future Foundation guy, I based him off a rando from Ultra Despair Girls

Byakuya has always made it his goal to avoid most touch unless it was necessary. He would accept the occasional quick side hug from Komaru, the comforting rushes of affection from Makoto, and even the slight brush of shoulders or helping each other get up that him and Toko had but other than that if it wasn't needed he wouldn't do it. He's hated since he was young and was just one of his father's offspring. He's feared it ever since he was unwillingly used for pleasure by his own family. 


End file.
